This invention relates to pivotally mounted seat backs for motor vehicles, a method of installing pivotally mounted seat backs in motor vehicles and a retractable pivot pin assembly for pivotally mounting seat backs in a motor vehicle.
Pivotally mounted seat backs are a very desirable optional feature in many passenger cars, particularly station wagons. These seat backs pivot down onto the rear passengers seats. This extends the rear load floor of the station wagon or the trunk floor of the passenger car to increase its cargo carrying capacity.
In some instances it is also desirable to split the seat back into two parts that can be pivoted down onto the rear seat independently of each other. In this instance one part can be pivoted down onto the rear seat to provide a partially extended rear load or trunk floor on one side of the vehicle that is especially well suited for transporting long items such as skis. The other part can then stay up to retain passenger carrying capability on the other side.